From Where I'm Standing
by AnEclipseInBlack
Summary: This is from the perspective of Bella and Jacob's daughter, Jamie. Who has been raised by her mother and the Cullens. What happens when she finds out what she really is? Is this what will start the war between the La Push Were's and the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**This is from the perspective of Bella and Jacob's (though he doesn't know it) daughter, Jamie. What happens when she finds out what she really is? Is this what will start the downfall of the La Push Were's and the Cullens? **

**I don't own any of the characters, Twilight is from the unbelievable imagination of Stephenie Meyers. **

In the end I was not who I wanted to be. I was someone I NEVER wanted to be. To the outside world I was just Jamie Alice-Rose Black-Cullen. Your average 16 year old klutz. Funny though how one day, one small argument can change everything. You go from standing on two legs, to standing on four. Well, I guess that's not something "normal" people have to deal with. But then again, I'm not that normal; not really too average. I mean my mother is currently married to a vampire, and my real father, I'm pretty sure he's a werewolf. Seeing as here I stand on four legs….crap.

"Mom?" I try to scream, but it comes out as a bark.

Her eyes got huge. I'm pretty sure she had no idea what I was saying. "EDWARD!" She screamed, but before she could finish his name he was there. He came to a screeching halt at the sight of me.

_So, I guess this is bad, huh?_ I was hoping he could still read my mind, in this form too, but it was only hoping.

He chuckled, "You could say that."

_Laughing? What the hell? I'm a __freakin__'__ wolf or__ something and he's laughing, what an as-_

"I wouldn't finish that thought young lady." He interrupted me. My mother looked shocked, but as usual my dad was clam. "Bella, honey," he took her by the arm, "we knew this was going to happen."

_So why didn't you tell me? You know, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It was like someone was ripping me in two._

"We didn't know when it would happen, we just knew it was bound to."

_Do you know how I change back? Will it hurt, if it'll hurt maybe I'll just stay this way._

_Who is this? Where are you? _It was a voice I didn't know , and it was in my head. Dad heard it too. This made his eyes wide. _I asked who this was._

And without a choice, I answered. _Jamie Black-Cullen. What the hell are you doing in my head?_

_WHAT!? Black-Cullen?!? _This voice was different from the first, it sounded angry.

_Whoa, did you hear that Jake? Black-Cullen? _ This voice seemed like it was laughing.

All of sudden there were a bunch of other people in my head. I didn't know what to do. They all seemed to be different.

_HEY! _I screamed in my head, and I think I began to…growl? _ Dad, what do I do? _He looked at me almost amazed. Like he didn't know what to say. _Can he hear the other voices too? _I wondered, with that I knew he could, because he just nodded. It was a rare thing to see my father speechless.

_Dad? Whose your dad? _One of the voices demanded.

_What's it to you? I don't even know who you are._

_I'm Quill,_ said one of the voices, I was pretty sure he was the one laughing at my name.

_Sam,_ said one of the deeper voices. _I need you to tell me where you are, so we can come get you._

_No __freakin__' way. I'm not leaving my family for a bunch of, what I can only imagine are werewolves. Screw that, I'd probably end__ up running into that-_

Once again my thought was cut short. _Tell me. _ It was weird, because once again, I couldn't not tell him where I was. It was like I had to.

_Quesnel_ _How do you do that? God, you're worse than Jasper, with your whole controlling people thing. Wait, do you have powers too? Will I have powers? OMG! Alice is __gonna__ freak out! I hope it's something cool, you know. _My thoughts were racing, I wasn't even sure if they were getting all of my questions.

Then an angry voice, one who I couldn't put a name to, started yelling. _What!? Did your mother teach you nothing!_

_We'll be there shortly. Change back, to your human form. _With that said, I was lieing on my floor, naked I may add, with everyone standing over me. They all looked confused. My dad looked so angry. Like worse than that time I brought home that rabbit and tried to "be a vampire." That was a dark day in the Cullen household.

Realizing I was naked, with Emmett and Jasper there I screamed, and in a flash Alice brought me something to cover me up. No one said anything.

"They are coming here." My father finally spoke. "I'm assuming shortly."

"How did they know?" Esme asked quietly.

"They felt her change, I remember Jacob saying that they could hear each other for 300 miles, but that's as far as they tried…I guess it goes a little farther than that."

_I don't want to go with them. _I started to cry. _I want to stay here._

"Don't worry Jamie, they won't take you." My dad came over and scooped me up into his arms. I turned into him and continued to cry.

"Do you really think we'd let them take you? Come on kid, look at me," with that Emmett flexed. "Nothing's getting through this." I loved Emmett. I'm pretty sure that's where I get my whit from, probably not my brains, but definitely my adventuress-wity side. My dad must have heard that last thought, because he laughed.

I couldn't stand to leave here though, this was my home, this was my family. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Please stop worrying about this, you aren't going anywhere." Though my mother couldn't read my mind, she could read my face. She stood by my father and kissed my forehead. Her lips were cold. But she made me feel safe. I must be some kind of a freak, if the fact that my mother was a vampire didn't bother me in the slightest.

Then the humming started. I could tell everyone was talking, but it was far too fast for me to understand. It was irritating and they all knew I hated when they did that.

I wrapped the blanket around myself as my dad put me down. "Go put on some clothes honey, they'll be here shortly."

So, up the stairs I went. I went up four floors to get to my room. When I was 12, it was decided that I needed my privacy, seeing as privacy was rare in a hose full of vampires, so for my birthday that year, they added a fourth floor to the already huge house. It was my floor. It had a "game room" which was full of the latest video games, and a huge TV, and just about every movie ever made. I wasn't in there much, but that's often where Emmett would hide from Rose, when she got uppity.

Then there was my actual room. It was amazing. It was painted a light orange, my favorite color at the time, with a King Sized bed up against the far wall. My music collection, was almost as big as my fathers, and it took up its own wall. Then there were my books. They also took up a whole wall. I once wanted to change my game room into a library, but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let me. Then there was my closet. I wasn't a huge fan of fashion, but Alice was, and I got over fighting her when I was six. So, now I have more clothes than you'd need for a whole third world country.

I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of dark jeans, and a white cashmere turtle neck sweater and got dressed. I wasn't particularly cold, but all the voices in my head were male, and that Quil guy sounded kind of cute. So on my way out of my room I grabbed my favorite necklace, (It was a locket. On the outside it had my name scribed in it with an emerald over the "I" in my name. Inside it had a picture of my real father in it. It was the only picture I had of him.), through my hair into a messy, but cute, bun, and then put on a little bit of lip gloss, and strode down stairs.

"OoOoO, Someone looks nice." Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs. "Does someone have forest fever?" With that I blushed bright red, and my dad, smacked him upside the head.

"I can hear them, they're maybe to minuets away." We all just looked at the door and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, no one but my mother moved.

**Please review and let me know what you think, but honestly this chapter was just** **necessary background for the coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've added a little to the very end of this chapter, the story is about to really pick, up. Hope you like it!**

My mother moved over to the door slowly, at an almost human speed. To tell you that I was nervous would be a lie. I wasn't so sure what I was feeling. I might finally be meeting this Jacob Black guy, my father of sorts. What if he hates me? What if I hate him? What if he managed to take me away?

The look on my face must have given away what I was feeling, because all of a sudden, Emmett had me in his giant arms. I loved my whole family, but aside from my mother and my dad, Emmett was my favorite. Sure he laughed at me as I fell, or tripped going up the stairs, or something "ridiculously human," but when it came right down to it he was always the first one there when I needed him; like right now.

"You'll be ok kiddo." He smiled at me, and I felt that much safer. "You remember when the Boogey man lived in closet?" I smiled up at him remembering when I was five and terrified to go anywhere near my closet, or have the lights shut off at night. The irony was not lost on me. I mean you live with vampires and are afraid to go into your closet because of a Boogey monster. "I didn't him hurt you or take you away did I?" It was funny to remember him going through my room to check for monsters, well, the real kind, with a baseball bat. He always made a show of it. Trying to be stealthy. I smiled at that thought. "So why would I let a couple of dogs take you? Come on," he lifted his hands like a scale, "Boogey man, or puppies?"

If they did take me away, I'd miss him the most. With that thought, all of my fear came back. But seconds after my eyes started to well with tears, I felt an unnatural calm wash over me. I looked up and smiled weakly at Jasper, he faintly smiled back.

Being in my own head, I hadn't noticed the door was open. There he was. That was him, I'd know him anywhere. Part of me wanted to hug him, the other part wanted to punch him in the face for what he did to my mother. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there with Emmett.

He scanned the room, and his eyes stopped at me, I saw him sniff the air to I guess confirm who I was, but honestly, he should have just known by looking at me. My skin and hair were both just like his: dark. I'm not sure though, where I got my bright blue eyes, both of my parents seemed to have brown ones. Maybe my mom was a sluty and Jacob really isn't my father.

With that thought, my dad was standing in front of me. "Don't you ever think anything like that again." His eyes were dark, and very serious. Then guilt washed over me. It was partly my own, but I could tell it had been amplified. I hated when they did that. Sometimes I just wanted to at least feel normal things.

I starred at the ground until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. When I looked up from feet, I saw him. I'd always been good at reading faces, but I couldn't get a grasp on his. He seemed shocked, angry, and confused. He tried to grab both of my shoulders I flinched away. He looked hurt. But hello, what was I supposed to do? I don't like it when strangers touch me.

"Jamie, he won't hurt you." My mother was now standing behind me, talking into my ear. "Jacob, this is your daughter, Jamie Alice-Rose Black-Cullen. She is-"

"Sixteen." He cut her off finishing what she was saying for her. He reached up and touched my cheek, then pulled me into a hug. It sounded like he was crying. He hugged me for what felt like an hour. Then he took a step back, and when he did I felt a rage wash over me. Then without even thinking, I hit him, hard. My fist landed against his cheek. I heard a crunch, when I stopped and looked down I realized it was my own hand.

"OWWW!" I screamed, as I jumped up and down like a kangaroo on speed. "What the hell!? God, flippin'…OWW!!" I looked up at him and have him my most venomous glare.

"Wow, like mother like daughter I guess." Emmett laughed, but before I realized it, he already had me by the waist carrying me over to where Carlise was unpacking his work bag. "You know, you shouldn't go around punching people in the face, I thought you'd know that by now. I mean, come on, you live with vampires." He was still laughing.

He was right, I should have known better. But I didn't think he'd be that hard.

"You bet your grounded butt that you should have known better." My dad was looking over at me. Most of my family was laughing at me, and some of the wolf-boys were too. "Not that I wouldn't have done the same thing." He glared over at Jacob, who looked up from shouting at my mother. It took him no time at all, to jump at my father, but it didn't take me any time to pull away from Carlise, and Emmett either.

Before I knew it, I was flying through the air at full speed, and when I lunged at him, I felt myself explode. I didn't' really have a plan so I stuck out my front paws. I felt my nails, or talons (they were huge) go into his flesh. We hit the floor, and I felt someone pull me off him. _You are __sooo__ lucky he pulled me off you, or I'd eat you for lunch, you cowardice dog! _I shouted in my head, he and my father heard me.

_Hate to break it to you, but you're a dog too. _He shot back.

With that I just stared at him. He was right, I was a dog just like him. I hung my head. I looked around the room at the faces that surrounded us, I wanted to cry, scream, runaway and never come back. But I was sure they'd catch me. Emmett set me down on the floor, and I turned to look at him, and for the first time in my life, turned my nose up at the smell of him. It was no longer a safe smell, but a smell that made me want to hurt him. I couldn't take this, I ran, still in my wolf form to my room.

No one followed me, and I was grateful for that. I ran into my closet and just laid there on the ground. I could feel tears matting my fur. How could I do this? How could I want to hurt them? I wanted to change back, but I didn't know how, last time I was commanded to. So there I sat, in the darkness, alone, as a dog, for what seemed like forever.

When the door finally opened, it was my dad. He I couldn't believe that he would be around me while I was like this. Hell, I didn't want to be around me while I was like this.

"You know you can't hide up here forever." He sat down next to me.

_I know, but I don't want to go down there. I…I just don't know._

"Yeah, I know, but, you do know that responsibility is a big part of being a Cullen, and that's what you are, not matter what else you may be." He put his hand on my head. "You will always be my little wanna be, no matter what happens."

_Even if I kill Emmett? Or Alice?_

Realization crossed his face. "Oh. Is that why you came up here, you didn't want to hurt anyone?" I nodded. "Jamie, I know right now you may by instinct want to hurt them, but you love them. You will learn how to control it. We'll all help, and hey, if you want to take a bite out of Emmett, I'm pretty sure he's done something to deserve it." We laughed, and I felt, better calmer.

With that feeling of calmness, and serenity, I did it, I phased back into my human form. He handed me a t-shirt and jeans from the closet, and I slipped it over my head. "So, I guess if I get angry I go all wolfy, if I calm down I turn back?" I questioned him, not knowing if he'd know the answer.

"Yep, for now, until you learn how to control it, that's how it will work."

"Then maybe I should stay away from Rosalie, for a while at least." With that we both laughed, but I knew it was true. I'm pretty sure she hated me. She never seemed to like me too much, almost as if she resented me being here.

"She doesn't hate you, and I wish you'd stop thinking that. You know it's just hard on her." With that he stood and walked out of the closet. "When you're ready come back down stairs, and if I could suggest," he waited for me to come out too, "bring you're iPod, and put one ear bud in. It may help control your temper." He walked out of the room.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh, at the t-shirt he had me in. It was my "Bite Me" shirt. I laughed, I couldn't help it. Alice found it when we were going through my mom's old things. I guess it was from a TV show from when she was a kid. Something about a vampire slayer. I think I may have seen an episode, but the vampires were just so unrealistic it wasn't even funny. I headed down the stairs, but stopped in Esme's craft area and grabbed the red fabric paint. I took off my shirt and quickly wrote on the back of it. I quickly pulled the shirt back over my head, and put my hair in a pony tail, so the paint would dry, and continued down the stairs.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER JAKE!" I heard my mothers shreaks before I reached the bottom.

"So are you telling me that YOU'RE going to teach her how to phase? Good luck with that. You listen like you used to, meaning that you DON'T!!" I could hear Jacob yell.

"How long would it take me to learn to phase? Like willingly, and gain control?" They all looked over at me, as if I had three heads.

"It depends, on the environment." Jacob seemed calm. "I'm not sure how living with vampires would affect it, but you could learn control in a few months, if you weren't."

I walked over, to where they were talking, which was past Emmett, and Jasper. Both in unison let out a booming laugh as they read my shirt. I smiled. Looking at them, questioning their sanity, my mother spun me around, and began to chuckle. Jacob didn't though.

"Oh that's cute." Alice said running over and hugging me. Reading my shirt out loud. "'Bite me…I'm a Cullen! Opps too late!' Why didn't I think of that?!" Everyone in of the Cullen's was laughing, the wolves however were not.

Trying to get the focus back on me, and not my shirt, "ok, well, I don't want to leave." He was about to speak, but I cut him off. "I love my life here. I love my family. Even if they are our natural enmies-" I was cut off.

"You will come back to La Push with us." I think that was Sam, because with that said, I felt my body jerk as I tried to walk out of the room.

"What the hell!? I'm not going back with you, you loud mouthed mutt!" I sputtered. I felt my hand start to shake. _Crap, not now, not now. _ I remembered my music, and stuck the buds into my ears, and turned it all the way up. It was my lullaby. The one my dad had written me. He said my first laugh and the way my eyes lit up inspired it. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and sat hard on the ground. I heard them all yelling over my iPod. I opened my eyes, to see them in each others faces.

"You cannot do that!" My dad shouted. "You cannot give commands like that! She's not one of your lackeys! She is my daughter!"

"No, leech you she is my daughter! You can't have children, you're dead! You're worthless!"

That's it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. They all looked over at me. In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I had to be an adult. "Listen to me," I got up in Jacobs face, "don't you ever speak like that to my dad again. As far as I'm concerned you are the only worthless person in this room! You and you're stupid wolf love thing, which is crap by the way, is the reason I'm not your daughter! He," I pointed at Edward, my dad, "was 10 times the dad that he never had to be! Do you understand that!?" Jacob just looked at me, I could see pain in his, eyes, but I didn't care. I looked over my shoulder, there was a small smile on my dad's face, and everyone of the Cullen's for that matter. Then I felt a wash of calm come over me, and the rest of the room. "Thanks Jasper." He just nodded. "Now here's the deal, I'll come back with you and you're whatever you want to call it, but for two months and that's it. If you can't teach me what I need to know by then, it's just too damn bad." I was on the verge of tears, couldn't believe what I was saying. But I knew this is the only way to get them to stop screaming.

With that said I ran back into my room, and through myself on my bed and began to cry harder than I ever had before in my life. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. It was the responsible thing to do and responsibility is a big part of being a Cullen.

Then I felt a hand on my back. I lifted my head, to see who it was. But it wasn't anyone I'd known.

"Who the hell are you?" I shot at her.

"You could call me an old family friend." She was stunning. She smelt like a werewolf, but she seemed wild, less tame then the others. "I know what you're going through, I understand the confusion, I was once there."

"Thanks but I doubt it. Did some stupid wolf love thing ruin your life?" I snapped coldly at her.

"It did actually. That's why I was so glad they found you." She smiled at me. It made me very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to…" I felt something hit me, really hard, in the side of the head, and everything went black.

**Thanks for reading. If you have any comments, or suggestions please review, and let me know, so that I can make it better, and more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see much. It was dark, night I think, but I couldn't tell. It appeared as though I was on the ground. Wait, nope, I was definitely on the ground. I lifted myself off the ground to sit against a tree. I wiped the mud off my face. My face stung as a swiped my arm across it. I looked down at my sleeve, and there was fresh blood. I held my breath, I couldn't stand the smell of it. I thought I might be sick.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought maybe I'd killed you."

"Who are you?" I said dazed from the smell.

"I'm just like you." She looked down at me. "You're bleeding pretty bad. Maybe, we should get out of here."

"You are _not_ just like me." I tried to snap. I didn't think that she even moved, but I could feel her hand print linger on my face. I could no longer hold back my tears. "Why are you doing this to me? I just want to go back home."

"Why would you want to go there? All they ever did was lie to you." I looked up and glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. All those years, letting you think you were just a normal girl, when really you were a monster." She paused, and let an evil grin cross her face. "If they really cared, they would have changed you when you were human. I mean if they really wanted to keep you. But it doesn't look like they did. I mean, look around, they're not here. I doubt they've even noticed your gone, or maybe they were just glad to be rid of you. I mean you could ruin the treaty. You could have started a war of sorts."

She was right. About all of it. I'd always known they didn't really care about me, if they had, they would have changed me. They would have wanted to keep me forever. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. Hearing the words out loud hurt more than I thought they would. It make me far more angry than I would have thought.

"What do you want with me?" I choked out.

"I want to help you." Her words seemed odd, mainly from the injury on my head, and the look of hate in her eyes.

"How can _you _help me?" I didn't think it was an unreasonable question, but I guess she did, seeing as she grabbed my collar and pinned me to the tree. Then she dropped me.

"I can make you faster, stronger. I can teach you how to block the others from your head. So they can't find you. I can my you self reliant. I can make you better than ever one of them." I couldn't read the look on her face, it was seemingly happy, but full of cruelty. Then her face changed, it went softer, and she held out her hand. "We really should get your head looked at." With that she helped me up.

"I don't want to get hit again." I touched my face. "But can you tell me your name and where we're going?"

"My name is Leah Clearwater. We're heading towards Qeubec. A town called Trois-Riveres. It's far enough out so the others can't hear your thoughts, before you can learn to control them. But we can't phase , you don't know the control so we'll be flying soon."

The way she spoke confused me. She seemed so nice. But I put my hand up to my face, and remembered her short temper. She reminded me of Shelly's dad. He was always so nice to us when I was over there, but when I'd leave, he was totally different. He would hit her, hard. For the longest time she'd make excuses. But one night she showed up at our house with a black eye and bloody nose. I shuddered at the thought. I remember, Jasper had to leave, he still has a hard time dealing with "surprise" blood, well other than mine. The thought made me shiver and shake. Leah noticed.

"You need to calm down, we'll be in town soon and if you phase you won't have anything to wear. Think of something that makes you happy. You'll need to work on building a happy place."

She lifted me on to her back, and began to run. She was running faster than my father, which was hard to do, but the speed made me feel oddly safe. We got to town and cleaned up, and boarded the plane. I made sure to be seen by everyone who owned a shop, store, or security camera, so my father could find me, if he wanted to. But I doubted he did or anyone else for that matter, or he would have already been here. I think Leah was right. They didn't care, they never did. But some part of me knew that.

**Six Months Later…**

He looked over at me, and I smiled. He followed me into the alley, just as I thought he would. The look in his eyes, was dark, evil. I felt him as his arm go behind my neck, and push me up against the wall. He pressed his cold body up against mine. "Now if you're a good little girl I won't hurt you…much." He sneered. He put his face into my hair and taking a deep breath. "Mhmm, you smell wonderful, too pretty to be what you are."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. We had this all planned out, but Leah hadn't shown up yet, and this creep was getting to close. I put my hands on the wall, on either side of my chest. With all of my strength I pushed back ward, slamming us into the adjacent wall. "Now what were you saying?" His arm reached up and grabbed me around the neck.

"Cute," he sputtered. He tightened his grip around my neck. I threw my head back into his face. If he hadn't been up against the wall, he would have fallen to the ground. But I felt his body go limp against me, I took a step forward and let him fall to the ground.

Quickly I dismembered him, and shoved the pieces into my bag. I mean you can't just burn something like this in an alley in Quebec, without drawing attention.

I walked from the alley, when two women entwined arms with me. "I thought you were going to help me?" I looked at Leah on my right.

"We had to see if you were ready, if you could do it alone." Leah looked at me pleased, and smiled. For the past six months she, and another female werewolf, Ali, had been teaching me techniques for killing leeches.

"And you did it without even phasing, that's impressive. I couldn't channel that kind of strength without phasing for a year." Ali was small for a werewolf. But she was far stronger than Leah. I'm not too sure, as to why she was with Leah, but I was just always told that her story was much like Leah's. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with a guy/wolf, named Paul, because she too talks in her sleep. "You did good kid." She smiled up at me. She once told me that I was stronger, faster, and often times, strategicallysmarter than any werewolf she's ever met.

This was my new family. These two were all I had, and for the first time I had no doubts that they cared. They had chosen me. They told me all about my other "family." They were all liars. Edward especially, he actually killed people willingly, for a time, and let's face it leeches never really change. They've been known to slip up. I felt my hands start to shake. So did they. They let go of me, and I burst out of my human form, and was gone, but I could faintly hear the remains of their conversation.

"Told you we'd need that change of clothes. She's lucky she's so fast, otherwise someone would have seen her."

"Did you hear her thoughts though?" I could hear the smile in Ali's voice. "She hates them, I'm pretty sure she's ready to go back."

"No, Ali, you are the only one who has that talent when we're in this form." Leah had always been jealous that Ali had a special talent. "But I do agree she's ready…"

The rest of the conversation was lost to me as I finally reached the woods. They were right though, I hated them. All of them. The Cullen's for lying, and those good for nothing wolves for turning their backs on all of us. _One day they'll pay._ I pushed myself faster and further into the forest.

**Do review please. I know this part seems as if it happened too fast, but try to take into account I wanted to get to the up coming events faster, and she is a teenage girl, who pretty much didn't think that her family really wanted her, because they wouldn't change her or hadn't found her yet, so she's easily manipulated...hope you liked it. Can't wait to put up the next chapter. D**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the house, I flipped on the kitchen light. It was a mess. We were never ones for cleaning, but this was ridiculous. It looked like someone had ripped the place apart. Slowly I walked into the next room, and it hit me. A leech had been here. I could smell them all over everything. Following the scent only led me to the tiny backyard. I looked into the forest, but I could tell they were long gone. I seethed with furry. But there was no reason to change not really, the bloodsucker gone.

Closing my eyes I tried to focus. This is one of the things we had taught ourselves. It was a second sight. It allowed us to use our other senses to see. We saw using our ears, and our skin. The sound would point us in the right direction, and the slight change in heat would allow us to locate their exact whereabouts. We got the idea from the Tibetan monks. Because we were werewolves, and our senses were heightened, we could not only see them standing in front of us, but also the trail they left behind. This one's trial however was long gone.

"What the hell happened here?" I could hear Ali's disgust from the house.

"I don't know, I walked in and smelt the leech. They've been all over." I spoke with hate in my voice as I walked back into the house. They looked at me, questioning my appearance. I looked down and noticed I hadn't actually gotten dressed when I came in the door. My face flushed red. "I'm going to take a shower." I sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom.

Looking around it was quant. It wasn't too much to look at, but it was nice. It was home. We didn't have permanent rooms that were just ours, because we frequently changed who would sleep in the down stairs room for protection. It was a pattern.

Stepping out of the cool shower and I put on my "hunting outfit." It was a short skirt and a tight top. We found that the leeches liked the more innocent looking girls. _Stupid leeches._ As I walked out of the room, I sprayed myself with one of our citrus based perfumes. Through many experiments we found that it off set our werewolf smell. It came in handy when we're out hunting, if they don't know we're not human.

"You going out again?" Ali asked.

"I'm going to find that leech."

"No you're not. If they've found us it's time to move on, you know the drill." Leah's tone was sharp. And I did know the drill. In the six months I'd lived with them we've moved more times than I could count. We must be up near 35. We had been here two maybe three weeks, it was the longest we' been in one place. It was just starting to feel like home. We took very little when we left: a few changes of clothes, perfume, and wetnaps, in case we didn't stop for a long while. For girls, we were pretty low maintenance.

"Where to now?" I hated leaving, but I knew we had to.

Leah smiled at Ali. "I think it's time we took you home."

My arms started to shake. I closed my eyes, and tried to take deep breaths. Soon after I got here, Leah taught me how to control this. I had to go to a happier place in my head. So, I focused on it. I was on a beach, and there was someone's arms around me. I never did see his face. He told me he loved me and kissed my neck. I slowly opened my eyes, and my body was still. I let out a soft sigh, and tried to hide my smile.

"I'm glad you have that under control." Leah said pleased.

"I'm glad she finally learned to block us out." Ali laughed. "I was getting sick of that beach, and that," she began to snarl, "man." Paul must have done her over good. I mean anytime she thought of him, which I'm imagining she just did, her body would ripple.

"James," that was my nickname here, "we're only a two day run from where we're going. You need to block all of your thoughts, until we get there, and phase back." I nodded knowing why. "Once we're there, you need to be careful, and conceal any thoughts that may give away who we are. You know why." Oh, boy did I know why. That leech could read minds. He always knew what I wanted to hear, making all the things he, so cleverly lied about, so easy for me to believe; they were exactly what I wanted to hear.

"They are tricky lying bastards! You need to remember that when they try to convince you otherwise, because once they see how powerful you are, they WILL want you on their side, and will do anything they have to, to get you." Ali's voice was cold. I had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about battle sides. Ali looked over at Leah, "how are we going into this? Are we going to try and take them out, group by group?" Ali waited for an answer, and Leah looked like she was pondering the pro's and con's.

"Why don't we play with that treaty line? Get the leeches all worked up, and have them take out a few wolves for us." Leah and Ali both looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"Kid, you are brilliant." Leah said wrapping her arm around me.

We each grabbed what we had to and out the door we went.

I wasn't a fan of keeping our minds quiet for so long, sometimes it would get lonely in my head. But we had to, right? If any of those La Push, high and mighties, heard us, they'd ring the bells. They would then all come after us, seeing as Leah hadn't been there in about twelve years, and Ali about nine. Something about leaving the pack, and how it was looked down upon.

I could tell when we got closer; I could smell the ocean. The salt in the air burned my nose. We ran for another hour or so, before Leah gracefully phased into her human form, and yet continued to run without missing a beat. With that, Ali and I did the same. However, I was never that graceful, and I tripped on a root I hadn't seen. Of course I feel flat on my face. At the sound of me falling, the other two turned and looked back at me. They walked back at a slow pace.

"Well, I guess we can get dressed here." Ali laughed.

After picking myself up off the ground, we cleaned up, put on our normal clothes, and sprayed ourselves. "Can you smell me?" I asked Leah.

She took a deep breath, and crinkled her nose. "Yeah I can, but you smell like a cheap hooker."

"Damn, they're going to know Ali's here." I laughed and looked at Ali who glared at me. With that, we walked out of the forest, into what looked like an almost empty field. I looked around, and I remembered this place as if I had only left yesterday. However, it now seemed if the sky was caging me in rather than acting as a secure blanket from the sun.

Then without warning, the smell it hit me, as if some had hit me in the face. Then I saw here. The leeched called Rosalie. I felt my lips curl into a snarl. Then I felt a hand against my chest. "Not yet." Was all she said. I closed my eyes, and saw with my second sight she was the only one there. When I opened my eyes. "Alone?" She asked, and I nodded. With that she removed her arm, "then go for it." She smiled, that evil grin I knew all too well.

Then before I thought possible, I was a wolf, and I was two feet from Rosalie, and ready to attack.

**Please review. I hope you like it. If you think something seems off please let me know. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I have it written. Thanks for reading. D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, and is shorter than normal, but I broke my computer...again. Me and computers, are like vampires and werewolves...it's terrible really. Well I hope you like it. **

Before I knew it she was on top of me. Her hands were in my fur, pinning me to the ground..

"What are you doing, dog?" Her tone was acidic.

Knowing she couldn't understand me if I said something, I growled showing my teeth and snapping for her neck. With all of her strength she slammed her head into mine. A sharp pain went through my right eye. My vision began to blur quickly. I closed my eyes, to use my second sight instead. The leech must have thought she won, because her grip loosened. With that, I bit her arm taking a chunk of her arm into my mouth. She tasted even worse than she smelled. When she pulled away that particular chunk of arm stayed in my mouth.

"You have no _idea _what you've just done!" Clamping her hand on her, now less than perfect, arm, she sprinted into the woods.

For a few minutes I didn't move. I just laid there and smiled. True I hadn't killed her, but I might as well have. Rosalie was the most vain person I'd ever met.

There was a tap on one of my paws. "Come on girly, we need to go burn that, unless you want to swallow it. Which I wouldn't recommend." Ali had a smile in her voice, and one on her face once I opened my eyes.

"Phase back, quickly. I can smell someone." Leah's voice was hard. She, unlike Ali, seemed angry with me. Probably because I hadn't killed the leech, but that to dearest Rosalie, would have been far worse for her. Now she was no longer perfect."

Phasing was slightly more painful this time. In human form, the right side of my face was completely crushed. However, due to how quickly we heal, the bright purple bruise was starting to lighten. I threw on my light blue tank top, and a pair of dark jeans, and we headed into town. We had to be very careful that no one saw us. Though, it had been about ten years since either of them had been seen in La Push, we couldn't risk it. The fact that we aged so slowly was once again working to a disadvantage. Luckily I'd never met anyone here. So I was able to rent our hotel room.

Leah hadn't spoken to me since we had been in the field. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Ali just shook her head, when I opened my mouth. So, instead I went to shower. When I walked out they were sitting on opposite beds talking.

"I don't think she's ready. She couldn't even kill one of them." Leah hissed.

"We knew this might happen. She lived with them for too long. She's still connected to them."

"Then maybe we have to teach her a lesson. Maybe we need to take care of the big one. She seemed very connected to that one."

My throat dropped. They were talking about Emmet. Something in me twitched when I heard that name. Even though I knew he didn't love me, it didn't change the fact that part of me still loved him. Part of me still loved all of them to be honest. But they lied to me, and that made the rest of me hate them.

"I could have killed her!" I snapped stepping out of the bathroom. "If we wanted to start a war we needed her to the them she had been attacked by a wolf, on Cullen turf. Killing her would have done nothing." I could hear the own rage in my voice.

Leah, snorted in disbelief. But then she stiffened. Her got big and her nose went into the air. Ali and I soon followed suit. "This is just great. _He, _knows we're here." Ali's voice held more hate and anger than I thought possible for anyone, for anything.

We grabbed our bags, and ran out the door. "DON'T PHASE!" I heard Leah yell.

With that we sprinted. For the slightest second I looked back, and with that I fell. Leah and Ali looked back at me, but neither of them even slowed.. I tried to get up quickly, but I just wasn't fast enough. I felt someone pin me to the ground.

Closing my eyes, I opened my second sight. _Shit._ It was a wolf. Before I knew it I was surrounded by wolves. The one on top of me, rolled me over with his paw. I opened my eyes and saw his face. He was so, beautiful. I felt something, I'm not sure what, but whatever it is, made me reach up and pet his face. I couldn't look away from him.

After a few moments, he shook his head and looked to his left, I followed his gaze. Where there had once been wolves now stood, half naked men. They all looked at me shocked. As if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Quickly I pushed the wolf on top of me off, and stood ready to fight. As soon as I was up the beautiful wolf ran into the forest, and came back just as quickly, but this time as a human. _God, he was even more perfect like this_. He took three long strides to close the gap between us. No one else moved, they still looked as if they were in shock. He put his hand on the side of my face, and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't fight back, not that I wanted to. He was amazing.

"What the HELL, is going on here?" Interrupted a familiar voice. We both looked at him. Suddenly, it hit me how I knew that voice, it was my father, my real one, Jacob Black.

"It looks like Paul imprinted himself a girl." Laughed someone I didn't recognize. Paul sent a glare his way.

"Shut the hell up Quill." Paul snapped back. He turned back to me, "my name is Paul by the way." He smiled, it was a beautiful smile.

"I'm…I'm…" I couldn't remember my name, I looked down and blushed as I he looked into my eyes.

"Jamie Cullen-Black." Jacob sad angrily.

They all just looked at me. Paul looked at me completely confused. Then we all snapped our heads, as we hear what sounded like a something being killed. It was Ali. I looked up at Paul. "You're Paul." Realization hit me. _This is not good._

**Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. I'll try to have a longer chapter up by the end of the weekend...if my computer will let me...**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. But I got a new book, and had to finish it. I'm sure you know how that is. Well, I hope you like this new chapter!**

After a few moments, he shook his head and looked to his left, I followed his gaze. Where there had once been wolves now stood, half naked men. They all looked at me shocked. As if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Quickly I pushed the wolf on top of me off, and stood ready to fight. As soon as I was up the beautiful wolf ran into the forest, and came back just as quickly, but this time as a human. _God, he was even more perfect like this_. He took three long strides to close the gap between us. No one else moved, they still looked as if they were in shock. He put his hand on the side of my face, and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't fight back, not that I wanted to. He was amazing.

"What the HELL, is going on here?" Interrupted a familiar voice. We both looked at him. Suddenly, it hit me how I knew that voice, it was my father, my real one, Jacob Black.

"It looks like Paul imprinted himself a girl." Laughed someone I didn't recognize. Paul sent a glare his way.

"Shut the hell up Quill." Paul snapped back. He turned back to me, "my name is Paul by the way." He smiled, it was a beautiful smile.

"I'm…I'm…" I couldn't remember my name, I looked down and blushed as I he looked into my eyes.

"Jamie Cullen-Black." Jacob sad angrily.

They all just looked at me. Paul looked at me completely confused. Then we all snapped our heads, as we hear what sounded like a something being killed. It was Ali. I looked up at Paul. "You're Paul." Realization hit me. _This is not good._

Everyone looked at me. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. Stepping away from Paul, I tried to process everything that just happened. This is what I knew: the last two people I trusted in the world just fed me to the dogs (literally), Paul just imprinted me, and Jacob Black knew I was here. I'm also pretty sure that this Paul, my Paul, used to be her Paul, _the _Paul.

Jacob's eyes softened, as he looked into my face. Quickly closing the gap between us, he scooped me into a vice-grip bear hug. "We've been so worried about you." His voice sounded pained.

Pushing him back, "Oh yeah so worried you never came looking for me," I shot.

"We went upstairs, and you were gone, we tried to follow the scent, but it was gone, there wasn't one. We spent months looking for you." His face was now in front of mine, looking into my eyes.

I began to laugh. "Wow, you are good." Without even meaning too, I started sarcastically clapping. "Ali said you guys could lie. But damn, she didn't tell me you could do that. " Once again everyone gawked at me. "I will never trust any of you." I tried to shoot an angry glare at Paul, but my face softened into some sort of smile. _This is going to be really hard._

"But you will trust Ali?" Paul said angrily. "Oh, there's a good choice." His eyes looked like I'd just killed his dog.

"Wait, what? Who?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about, but much like my leech of a mother, I couldn't lie well.

"I'd know that scream anywhere. You were with Ali." Paul's voice went flat. The rest of the pack seemed stunned.

"Go. To. Hell." With that, I phased and took off into the woods. So now the wolves knew I was here, and the vampires would know soon too. I could hear the packs thoughts, but I carefully blocked mine, hoping they'd give up looking for me. But I'm sure that they can smell me, especially Paul. Imprinting really does make everything go to hell. This was supposed to be easy, come here start a war, which I may have already done, then kill the survivors, for what they did to me, to us. But no, now I don't think I could hurt Paul. When I was around him for those few minutes, it was so intense, I wanted him so badly, I can't even describe it. How am I going to kill him?

_You're not. _ A familiar voice floated to my head.

_How? What? Shit! _ I'd worked so hard to protect my mind, been so careful. _Who is this? _Out of nowhere I felt something land on me. _That __friggin__' hurt, you asshole! _ I struggled for a moment and gave up.

_I'm not quite sure how this whole imprinting thing works, but I'm pretty sure being able to break down your walls physical, and otherwise, is just a part of it._

I hated being like this, I hated that someone was let in after I worked so hard to keep them out. _Maybe I should just phase back. _I thought to myself.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean I think it'd be a little awkward, seeing as I'm on top of you, and you'd be naked._

_Don't flatter yourself. I'm not shy. __Anything but. Doesn't matter you'll probably just sleep with me then lie and say you didn't really imprint._ For the first time there was silence in my head.

He growled a deep thunderous growl at me. Before I knew it I was flying through the air. _How dare you? _Was all he kept thinking.

"Keep running!" Was all I could hear coming from the rest of the pack. That's what I did, I ran. Paul and I were just about an equal match. Thank God I have a little Alpha in me, so that I run just a hair faster.

Out of nowhere, I heard him yelp. I looked back and Ali was on top of him. The furry rippled through her, even though she was still in her wolf form. I heard Paul yelp, and something in me couldn't let this happen. It just couldn't. I...loved…him…? Torn I stood there watching them try to kill one another. This couldn't be happening. My feet started moving without even thinking.

Soon I was in the air, heading right for Ali's neck, when something slammed into me. I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of me. Oh, I _would_ kill him. With all the force in my back paws I kicked him off of me, sending him flying into the nearest tree. Hate flashed through his eyes, no doubt he'd seen what I'd done to Rose. He lunged towards me, this time he sent his palms against my chest throwing me into a large oak tree. His mouth opened and he bit down on my neck.

Surprisingly a shriek came from my body that sounded almost human. With that I willed myself to change back into my human form. He stepped back, never taking his eyes from mine. I slid down the tree sobbing, holding my neck. "How could you do that to me daddy? I guess they were right you really don't love me." Pulling my knees into myself I wrapped my arms me, and put my face down. His face lightened and he whipped his mouth. He walked over placing a had oh my shoulder. With that an evil smiled crossed my face, and I looked up, bringing my hand down across his arm. I heard a snap. I'd broken something.

He jumped back in surprise. He took a position ready to pounce, when a familiar wolf took him from the side. It was Jacob. They flew into the air landing out of my view. I heard the scuffle. It sounded nasty. _I hope that lying ass gets what he deserves. _I thought to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I brought my arm up to break this one too, but the smell caught me off guard, it was Paul.

Paul looked down at me with a smile. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" My whole body blushed at that. Before I could stand he scooped me up into his arms. My gave must have been questioning the gesture, because he smiled down at me, "if you want to walk you can, but I can keep most of you covered this way." I followed his gaze to the rest of my body. Blood turned my skin crimson, I was still naked.

He ran for what seemed like all of thirty seconds, until we reached a small house. Still carrying me he went inside. "You're back…and with a new friend?" Said a friendly female voice.

"This is Jamie…um…" Was it really that hard to tell people that part of my name was Cullen. Then, I thought about it, and decided, I didn't want that name. I wasn't a leech.

"Black. My name is Jamie Black." Her face turned to stone. Paul just looked between us. There was a moment of awkward silence. "I know this is rude, because I don't know you, at all, but you wouldn't happen to have something, could possibly wear do you?"

"Back…back…bedroom." She pointed down the hall.

Paul carried me, and set me on the bed. I quickly pulled a blanket over me. The room was small too, small for two people. It was a soft shade of baby blue, with an old dresser by a small closet. It was very plan. But for some reason I felt safe there.

He looked at me. I felt like I was going to pass out, but not from anything bad…necessarily. "That by the way, is Mrs. Black, Jakes wife." My face went cold now realizing the reluctance to say my name back there. My eyes went big. "You can probably call her Kellie if you like, but…" He trailed off. He slipped into the closet and pulled out an off-white sundress for me. I quickly slid it over my head. "Look, don't worry, she knew about you…well as much as the rest of us did, but it's just gonna take a little getting used to."

The front door opened, and I jumped, startled, off the bed. Waiting for the pain of smacking into the hard wood floor, I cringed. But I hadn't hit the floor, I hit a very warm arm. Then a booming voice called my name. _You have got to be kidding me! _Slowly, with Paul's arm wrapped around my waist, I walked into the kitchen to face a whole pack, of truly pissed off, werewolves.

**Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter up!**


	7. Chapter 7

** This chapter was a quick one, and should answer a few questions that you've had...**

As we walked into the tiny kitchen, eight very large men stopped talking and looked in our direction. To my right Jacob pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on. The whole room seemed to shift as he moved in front of me. Their eyes unmoving from me, all seemed cold.

"You need to tell us who was with you. It's imperative." Sam was surprisingly the first one to speak.

"We couldn't tell by their smell…" Jacob looked confused as he said that, almost questioning who we covered up the smell.

"Citrus." I stammered. "Citrus based perfumes, it covers the wolf sent. We weren't sure it was going to work, seeing as you knew us all. But I guess…" I trailed off.

"We know them?" Paul spun me around in his arms. "Who are they?"

"If I tell you, I want answers." This was my chance to find out why these wolves were so hated. Ali, and Leah both rarely spoke about what happened, they just blamed Sam and Paul.

Sam nodded. "Fine."

"Leah Clearwater, and Ali Wood." They looked at each other stunned. "Now can you please tell me why they hate you, in particular Sam and Paul? I mean, we wouldn't have come back if they hadn't wanted to…um…ah….kill you." The last two words were barely audible.

No one said a word. We stood there for what felt like forever, in an awkward silence. Jacob exhaled sharply. "Imprinting happened," then he looked over at Paul, "or it didn't."

"What?" That wasn't really an answer so I waited.

"I was high school sweethearts with Leah," started Sam. "But when I wared for the first time, I disappeared for weeks, everyone was really worried, and Leah spent most of her time at her cousins house…"

"Emily?" I interrupted. They looked at me gapping. I looked at my feet. "Leah was never a fan of that name, always wanted the "Emily's " for herself…" I looked up, and Sam continued.

"When I finally changed back to my human self, I went to find Leah, but then it happened." He had pain in his eyes. "I saw her. I saw Emily, truly for the first time. I couldn't look away. Something inside of me was drawn to her." He looked down ashamed almost.

"And Paul?" I turned to look at him. "What did you do to Ali?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I mean if he imprinted on me, it couldn't be the same.

"I was young, I was stupid." He looked me into my eyes. "I'm not like that anymore. I've grown up." He said softly. "I liked Ali, hell I loved her, but once she wared and was told about imprinting, she wanted to wait until she found him. The one." His face looked like some had stepped on his foot. "I lied to her. I told her I imprinted on her." I understood now, why she was so angry with him.

"You slept with her didn't you?" My voice was harsh, with a new understanding.

"Then," he continued, "someone," he glared at Quill, "let his mind wonder, when we were out, and she found out the truth. That I had lied to her. That she wasn't my imprint." With that I pulled away from him.

"She was right, you are lying scum." Tears welled up in my eyes. How could I have trusted these men, these dogs? "Excuse me." I said making my way back to the bedroom.

Paul tried to stop me, but I shook his hand away. "Let her go." Jacob's voice sounded understanding.

Slamming the door, I worried I had broken it. _Whatever, I need to get out of here. _There was a window, on the far wall above the bed. I silently slid it open, and crawled out of it. I removed the barrowed sundress, and wared. With the dress in my mouth I ran, carefully concealing my thoughts. When I reached the next town I phased back and slid the dress over my head. I remembered my mother one mentioning that I had a grandfather in Forks.

There was an old police curser in the driveway, that's how I knew I was at the right house. I'd never been here, well, that I could remember. But my leech of a mother always sent Charlie my school photos. I'm not sure however if he knew I was Jacobs. He's a smart man though, he could probably tell by the pictures I wasn't really Edwards.

The small porch was simple, but felt homey. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Knocking again, still no answer. I slumped onto the chair that was on the porch. I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken by a soft hand shaking me. "Are you alright young lady?"

Looking up, I saw him, or at least I thought it was him. His eyes widened, almost with horror as he recognized me. "Are you Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Jamie? Jamie is that you?" All I could do was nod. "My God." He grabbed me up into a bear hug that brought me to my feet. "I never thought I would get to see you. Why don't you come on in kido?"

The house was a decent size, it reminded me of one of the places we'd stayed, but at this point I couldn't remember which one. He led me to the kitchen table, and for the second time today, I sat in an awkward silence. Finally he spoke. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"Umm, yeah." I lied, I'm pretty sure he could tell, especially for my lack of shoes, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you have any stuff with you?" I shook my head.

"Mom," calling that leech mom made me want to vomit, "said she left some stuff here that I wear while I visited. She said she was going to call you, and let you know I was going to be here."

"I must have missed that call." He knew I was lying. Much like my mother I wasn't very good at it. "Well, you look beat, Jamie, why don't you run up stairs and change." I nodded my head and went up the stairs.

The room looked like it hadn't been touched since she left. Dust covered everything. I walked over to the closet, and grabbed a blue button up shirt, and a kaki skirt from one of the dresser, and headed for the shower. When I came down stairs, I heard Charlie on the phone.

"...no she's really here…six months!? Why didn't you call me?...oh, with Jake, you finally told him yeah…I'll try…alright..bye" He hung up the phone. I waited on the stairs for a moment, and then proceeded down them. "I made some fish if you'd like some."

"Great, Charlie." There were only three chairs, even though there seemed to be room for more. I sat down to the closest one to the door.

"If you'd like, you can call me grandpa, or something." I nodded, as he put a scoop of what looked like fish fry on my plate. I was starving, and woofed it down in no time. We hadn't said one word the whole time. Charlie just sat there watching me, afraid I was going to run. When I was done I put my plate in the sink, and started to head upstairs. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm beat from the trip here. Is it ok if I sleep in mom's old room?" That in itself wasn't a lie, I was beat.

"Sure kiddo. There are clean sheets in the hallway closet." Then he paused. "I'll see you in the morning?" The way he said it made it sound more like a question, than a state of fact. I nodded my head and went up the stairs, and grabbed the clean sheets.

Falling asleep took no time at all. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was gone. I was woken up by a dreadful smell. My eyes popped open as I realized what it was. Leeches.

**Please review, and let me know what you think! Hope you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. I had really bad writers block, then I wrote a chapter eight, and hated it, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. So I hope you like this one!**

My instincts were conflicting. Part of me was screaming to run, the other part was telling me to kill them all. Closing my eyes I could see that I was clearly out numbered. Three to one, those were not favorable odds. Oops, four to one, the fourth was waiting outside my window. Conflicted I got out of bed. _They wouldn't try anything with Charlie here, right? But who knows the leeches could do anything, after all, they were heartless bastards._

Then a plan dawned on me, and I was pretty sure it would work. I grabbed as set of clothes frome the dresser. Oddly enough they were clean. Charlie must have washed hem every once and a while. Odd.

Quickly I showered, taking the necessary steps for my to work. Stepping out of the shower I looked in the mirror and smiled. Then I put on the most hurt depressed face I could, and went down stairs.

Where they were in sight, and I knew Charlie could see me, I froze. My eyes got big, and I began to tear. They all looked at me confused, then Edward walked over to me. When he put his hand on my shoulder, I screamed. "Don't touch me! Not anymore!" I should have been an actress, because damn I was good.

They all stared at me dumbfounded. "What!?" Charlie's booming voice filled the house. No one knew what to say, and they looked from Charlie, back to me.

'Sobbing' I said. "Go ahead tell him!' No one said a word. "Tell him how you let that monster beat me!" I allowed my sobbing turn into hysterics, as I turned and ran up the stairs. I didn't turn around when I heard the shouting. But it was working.

Flopping down on my bed, I could still hear Charlie. Then some arguing. The once it subsided, there was a knock on my door, followed by Charlie entering. My mother stayed in the door way, watching me.

"Are you alright?" He sounded like he cared, and even though it hurt me to lie to him, I had to. "now, I understand you are upset, but these are some pretty serious things your accusing Edward of."

"I didn't expect you to believe me, no one ever has. Edward is just soooo nice, so giving…who…would…..believe….me?" Forced sobs were escaping my chest. His eyes filled with an obvious pain, and he placed a hand on my leg, and I jerked away, allowing my skirt to briefly rise, showing off a very large bruise. It looked as if it had been there for days, but because of my natural ability to heal quickly, bruises didn't last longer than hours.

Rage now replaced all emotion in Charlie's eyes. "Bella, you and that monster get the HELL out of MY house!" When he looked over his shoulder to where she had been, but she was already gone. After a few moments, he gripped me in a hug, whispering, "It's going to be ok now Jamie, I promise." He let go and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone I wanted to vomit. He was such a caring man, and I just lied to him. He wanted to help me, and I lied to him. For the first time in at least six months I felt guilty. Then it hit me. No matter what I looked like, no matter what I physically was, I was a lying leech! Charlie didn't deserve this, he deserved to have honest people in his life. The room started to spin. It was too small. I had to get out. I needed to run.

Outside the window was a large tree. Jumping to it, from the window, shouldn't be too difficult, or so I thought. The branch I initially landed on had been rotten, because it snapped as soon as I touched it. Some of the other branches snapped too as I hit them, there were some others that where stable, but I bounced off them, unable to regain control of my falling body. Finally, I hit the ground. My vision blurred, and my body felt like it had been set on fire. Real tears began running down my face as my world went black. _This is the end, _was all I could think as the world slowly slipped away from me.

As I opened my eyes, and the dull light made my head pulse. I closed my eyes again and tired to breathe without my lungs exploding. They didn't explode, it just felt as if I was breathing in fire. Slowly I lifted my eyes again. The pain hadn't lessened from the last time I tried to open my eyes, and forcing myself to sit up, didn't help either.

The room I was in was new to me. It had soft green walls, that were inviting. Across the room in a worn leather chair, was Paul. Though he had done one of the most horrible things to a women I'd ever heard of, but he had saved me. I wasn't one for the damsel in distress-white night thing, but I couldn't be help but not be drawn to him. I'm not sure if females can imprint, but I was drawn to him, like a magnet, like I was made for him, and only him.

With my body screaming in protest, I stood and slowly walked over to the chair, crawled on to his lap, and kissed his forehead. His eyes flashed open, almost in a panic. I looked into his eyes, smiling and laid my head down on his chest. I winced in pain as his arms wrapped around me. His body was warmer than mine and it felt good on my sore body. His body was so inviting, I quickly feel asleep in his arms.

Movement, woke me from my slumber. My eyes opened painlessly. We were moving, running through the woods. "Where are we going?" My voice was weak, but I knew he heard me.

"You seem to have made some enemies." That's all he said, in a cold tone. I could sense them following us, but I couldn't tell who.

There were now three possibilities, though. The other wolves, the vampires, and Leah and Ali.

"Why are you helping me?" I looked up at Paul.

He smiled for a second before he answered, "At this point I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with the fact that I couldn't imagine being without you. Why do you think I was watching you? Even after I was told to leave you alone." I didn't know what to say to that, all I could do was smile.

My smiled didn't last long. Paul started to stumble, his face going blank, he looked into my eyes and fell. We hit the ground with a hard thud. I looked at his eyes, then at the rest of him. Blood was seeping from his shirt. "I love you," he softly muttered. "Run, go….for me." Then it hit me what had happened. He was dying.

Sharp sobs escaped my throat, "I won't leave you. Never again." I stood looking around, for someone. But they seem to have found me first. Soon I was pinned to the ground.

**Please review, and let me know what you think!** **Thanks for reading! :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope it was worth the wait!**

I landed awkwardly on the ground. My arm easily wrapped around a rock beneath me. The pain was blinding, I had to force myself to focus on the bitch on top of me, so I didn't pass out. A low growl escaped my chest. Using the all the force in my legs I kicked my assailant into a nearby tree. The tree shuttered and snapped in half.

In a blink of an eye I was on my feet. My stance was more beast like then it ever had been before. I wasn't just ready to fight, I was ready to die.

"What's the matter Jamie? Did you think I'd really just let this go? Do you really think I'd let him be happy?" Ali's words were acidic. "Now you may have been raised by leeches, but you can't be that stupid." She let out a toxic laugh. "Well, maybe you are. I mean you did try and kill the only people who ever cared about. Oh and that little show you put on for Charlie," she began to clap her hands, "brava! I'm pretty sure he'll take care Edward now." With each cackle I could feel, my heart being ripped in two. "I couldn't believe you so easy to manipulate. If only you…"

"STOP!!" I cut her off and lunged towards her neck. They played me. They… Anger rippled through my body. I phased so quickly that I didn't have time to feel the pain in my arm. I got my mouth on her, she punched her right fist into my throat, knocking the breath out of me. I took a step back and she quickly began to phase, but I quickly took lunged again, still out of breath. _A werewolf is weakest as they are phasing, but catching them in that split second is nearly impossible. _Edwards words rang through my head. Then I felt my heart tear even more, as I realized what I'd done to him. I caught her arm while it was still an arm and jerked it away from her body easily. Ali cried out in pain, but it made me feel…exuberant. Her scream, sang its way through my body. The feeling of absolute power made me, seemingly, leave myself behind letting the monster take over. The next few moments were merely blurs, dubbed with Ali's cries.

It wasn't until I felt large hands around my body we I able to stop. I looked towards the spot where I'd left Paul. He was still there. He hadn't moved an inch. I felt my humanity return to me as if someone had just poured icy water over me. My body involenartaly phased back to my human form, but my legs couldn't hold me up. I felt my knees give out. However before I hit the ground, someone had picked me up. I looked into his face. Stunned that he was here. "Please kill me fast." I whispered.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Silly girl, now why would I do that?" Emmett's eyes almost glistened.

With that I pulled my face into his shirt, and began to cry. "Why are you being like this? You should hate me." I'm surprised that he understood anything through my sobs. "I…you…Rose…I…" Breathing was becoming impossible. I looked over at Paul once more, and was overcome by pain, grief, and depression. I reached out for him, but before my arm was even completely extended, my world went black.

One breath, two, three. I counted out my breaths as I laid with my eyes closed. I could feel something soft under me. It felt like a bed. My eyes sprang open. I looked, in shock, as I looked around the light orange room. Had the last few months been a dream? Had I imagined the whole thing?

Sitting up I got my answer. There was a sharp pain in my side. I stood up and walked into my, very familiar, bathroom. Looking at my reflection 'hell' was the only word I could think of that described my appearance. I went back to sit on the bed, afraid to move from the room.

It had only been about five minutes before the was a small knock on my door. They didn't wait for me to answer, but instead walked slowly, even for a human, around the door and into my room. I didn't know what to say as Edward walked to my side. What could I say? Sorry that I tried to kill your sister. Sorry I lead two vicious werewolves to you? Sorry I tried to start a war? Sorry I let my grandfather think you beat me? Sorry did a million terrible things? Sorry I ever doubted that you cared about me? Not matter what I said, sorry was not going to solve anything.

He smiled at me as he sat on my bed. "No, you're right it won't, but it's a good start." I just couldn't hold back the tears. Leaning forward, ignoring the my body's rejections, I threw my arms around him. I must have cried there for at least an hour.

Finally, he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me back so he could look into my eyes. "There are some people down stairs who would like to see you." We stood, and walked towards the door. I hesitated as we approached the it though. How could I face them after all I've put them through? Oh God, how would I face Rose? How…what…why…? "They're family Jamie, they still love you. They don't exactly understand, but they are going to try. We know how manipulative Leah, and Ali were. They aren't exactly made at you, but they are deeply hurt, that you'd ever doubt that they care."

_I think I'd rather have them hate me than have them be hurt, or disappointed in me._ I thought to myself. He chuckled at that.

Together we walked down the stairs. Standing at the bottom were all of the Cullen's, and Hales ((but really they were Cullen's too)). I looked at my feet. I couldn't look any of them in the face. After everything I'd done, after everything I put them through, God, they deserved to be livid at me. They should hate me. I mean I hate me. They shouldn't be welcoming me back, they should be killing me. Then I felt a large pair of arms squeeze me. I couldn't breathe. Maybe they were going to kill me. I deserved it.

"Emmett's not going to kill you Jamie." I looked up at Edward's words. The whole family looked ready to laugh.

"Geeze kiddo, did you forget what a hug was?" Emmett laughed. Then I remembered the last hug I'd received. It was from Paul. Then my mind was flooded with images of him lying there. The tears came so rapidly that I hadn't noticed I was crying. I'm positive if Emmett hadn't been holding me I would have fallen. Did anyone even move him? Was he still in the woods? I pushed myself from Emmett, and stood there for a moment, before I began to stride towards the door, I had to find him. Even if he was…dead.

Edward was standing in front of the door before I got there. "Do you really think we'd just leave him there?"

"No." The word barely audible, but I knew he heard. Actually I bet they all did. "Where is he? I want to say goodbye, I want to see," a lump grew in my throat, "do make sure, he's…" I put my face in my hands.

"To make sure what?" A beautiful voice said softly. I looked towards the living room, towards the couch. "Still as freakishly handsome?" It was a sad attempt at a joke, but he was..he wasn't dead. I ran over to him. I kissed him, not caring that my family was right there. I kissed him, like the world was ending, when I knew now that he was here with me, it wasn't.

"I thought…" Taking a breath then kissing him again. "I saw.." this time he cut me off with a kiss. "But you're not." I smiled as I kissed him.

"No, I'm not." He finally pulled away and looked at my family. All of them were staring at us.

Alice as perky as ever, "Oh don't mind us," she waived her hand as if to tell us to continue. I felt my face warm, I must have looked like a tomato.

As I looked at their faces, they all seemed happy to have me home, even Rose. When I looked into her eyes I felt guilt wash over me. Slowly I stood, and walk over to her. I met her eyes. "I know there's nothing really I can say or do to…well…fix your arm…but I hope you know I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes pleading for forgiveness. But her eyes seemed cold. She didn't say anything, so I lowered my head to the floor wanting to cry. But then I felt a cold hand under my chin lifting it.

"There's a chance I'll never forgive you for the arm thing." She cringed in pain. "But I'm happy to have you home." With that she hugged me. I knew things with her would be hard, even harder than they had been in the past, but I was ok with it. Honestly I'm almost grateful that someone wasn't willing to forgive me. She let go of me and I stepped back looking at my family. The people who cared had always cared about me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"WEDDING!" Alice's voice sang out. "You are going to make a beautiful bride. I can just imagine your mothers dress on you! It's going to be perfect." Alice seemed extremely excited.

"I was actually thinking, like well, the nearer future, like telling the wares that Paul's ok, and begging for their forgiveness. Something along those lines." Alice looked at me slightly disappointed. "Anyway Alice, I remember a different dress from when I was little that I liked better." But then I realized something. "That is, if we decide to get married. I mean, God he hasn't even asked yet." At that I blushed realizing that he was right there. Turning to him, "we can wait, I mean we don't have to…I mean if you're not…God…umm." My face was burning red. It was terrible.

"Don't think for a second, that I don't want to marry you. You beautiful overly sensitive girl." With that I kissed him again.

"EKKK!" Alice shrieked and ran up the stairs in a blur of excitement.

So in the end I'm not who I wanted to be in the beginning, but I was starting to see that this is who I truly dreamt of being in the first place; a girl with the love of her life, and the undying support of the people who really cared. And even if it took me the rest of my life, I would prove to them how truly sorry I am for this whole mess, no matter what it takes, because that's the responsible thing to do. And being a Cullen, is all about responsibility.

**So let me know what you all thought of my first Twilight Fanfiction. I want to know it all the good, the bad, and the ugly. **

**I would also just like to thank everyone who read this, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so it's been a while. But a friend of mine wanted to know what happened to Paul and Jamie. So this part is dedicated to her. It's actually even going to turn into another plot line all it's own. The first part isn't really too important to the plot, but the end of the chapter is.  
**

**Also, for the first part I'm going to rate it as a tad bit R (not really T but not really M) But after that, at least for a while, it will stay T. ((This chapter has been slightly updated.))  
**

To say Paul was perfect would be an understatement. The way he looked at me they way he made me feel when I was in his arms, there was no comparison. We were engaged. Unfortunately, I was only 17, and my mother, even completely understanding our bond, made me promise to wait until I was 18 to be married. Silly, I know. There was no possible way that I would ever find anyone else.

"What _are _you thinking about?" A strong, but gental voice that had me in his large arms whispered in my ear. When he spoke, I swear even after a year, my heart skipped a beat. My face reddened as embarrassment washed over my face.

"What am I _always _thinking about?" He looked at me with questioning eyes. Come on, like he didn't know. I rolled my eyes. Looking down First beach into the sunset, I tired to focus on anything so he couldn't see my eyes. "Oh, you know, just some boy that I kinda pretty much love." I paused for a second. "You know, Kim is one lucky girl. Jared's basically a hottie." I sighed. "Think, umm, maybe he'd…well you know…go out with me sometime?" I tried to make my voice sound like I really did want Jared, but it was hard. He was nothing next to my Paul. I tried not to laugh.

From behind me, I felt him tense and let out a growl. I couldn't hold in my laugh anymore. I picked up his hand and kissed it. Entwining our hands, I kissed them once more and breathed. "Perfect fit." Looking up at his face, trying to read his expression, I could tell that even though it was a joke, I'd hurt him ever so slightly. I looked into his eyes. "You, Paul. Always you." I smiled, and press my lips to his, parting his lips with my tongue. His tension shifted from worry to passion.

This was the best feeling in the whole world. It was just me, him, and the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen. Slowly, as not to break the kiss, I turned in his arms putting on leg on either side of him. Both of my hands locked into his beautiful hair. This kiss was different than all the other ones. How, I wasn't sure yet, but I knew it was different. Slowly he layed in the sand, my hands not letting go. He moved his lips from mine and moved to the soft spot below my ear. To say it felt good, that too would be an understatement. I moved my right hand to his, already bare chest.

It suddenly dawned on my why this kiss felt different. This would be our last night together for a long while. I was also pretty sure, that if either of us had anything to say about it, kissing would in fact, right here on this beach lead to something much more. As he kissed me, I became nervous. Really nervous. Actually to be quite honest I thought I may puke. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

From the edge of the woods I hear someone clear their throat. _You have got be kidding me!_

"Jamie, dear, if you would, could you please get off of Paul." I looked up. Standing in front of me was Kellie, and Emily. Crap. My face went so red, I'm pretty sure it would never go back to it's original color. I stood slowly, pulling Paul up with me. He placed himself perfectly behind me…and I could tell why. My face was still beat red, and Paul being right behind me didn't help. Emily, and Kellie were walking closer.

"Sorry dear, but you're Sam and your father…um…Jacob, I mean, are calling a meeting soon, and it'd be best if, well you weren't like, well, that." Kellie smiled as she softly spoke the words.

"Umm, thanks. I like Paul, and well, having Jacob kill him, that would, well, be….hmm…really bad…" I smiled, still in complete embarrassment. Knowing Paul couldn't move from behind me, as a unit, we slowly walked towards the woods.

Once we were concealed by the forest, I turned and looked him in the eyes. "I'm really, Really, sorry that happened. I honestly have no clue what came over me." My eyes were pleading for him to forgive me. Though, we both knew I'd done nothing wrong.

"This." He paused, and I completely understood. "Is not your fault, not at all. I mean possibly it's Jakes fault for having such a beautiful daughter. Or hell, maybe it's my fault for neglecting…umm…things." This time it was his faced that reddened, then turn to confusion as I looked up at him in shock. "Come on. I mean you're beautiful, and when you're away…" He didn't know how to finish that sentence without grossing me out.

"Well, so I mean…we could go take care of it…" My voice trailed off at the end. This time he looked at me shocked.

"No." Was all he said. I could tell my facial expression was hurt. To this he smiled, and I felt my eyes begin to water. I looked down at my feet. He didn't want me. He may have been my imprint, but he didn't want me like that. I felt his warm hand pull my chin up, so he could look into my eyes. "You silly over sensitive girl." He paused. "Jake is going to call a meeting, and soon. Your first time, well, it should be more special than some quickie for your boyfriend to get down." He smiled that perfect smile at me, and the words made me melt inside. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his and he pulled slightly away. "Love you, Jamie, but that may not be the best idea right now…" There was a long pause between us. "I should go, take care of myself, before the meeting."

Nodding, I reached up and gave him one last kiss. "I love you, Paul."

He smiled, "You say that, but wait until you see Jared." He ran off into the woods, towards his house.

Sitting on a nearby rock, I couldn't believe how much I already missed him. I'm not a gushy girl or anything, I knew this time he'd be back for the meeting. But the summer was over, and so was my visit to La Push. Tomorrow, I was flying back home, to be with the Cullens, for my senior year of high school. I missed them, I mean other than that stance with Leah and Ali, I'd never been away from home for so long. Though now the word "home" seemed wrong. Paul felt like home, and I was leaving him behind.

Standing, I began to trudge toward the beach. I have no idea what look was on my face, but I'm sure it wasn't a pleasant one. I began to make the climb to our meeting spot on the ledge. I could hear Kellie and Emily talking as they walked up the trail. I wanted to be alone, so I decided to just climb right up the rock face. I'd done it a few times before. It wasn't difficult. Hell, I even beat Kellie and Emily. Though, once they reached the top, I wish I had waited for some of the guys to show before I had.

Emily walked over towards me, and I flet my face automatically flush. "Dear, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, really. The love you share, the passion, and the need we understand." She smiled at me.

"If you could, not tell my Jacob about this, that would be super." I looked into Kellie's eyes pleading.

"I would never." She paused for a brief second, and bit her bottom lip. "But you do know that he will find out... God, save us all, but Paul, he's always thinking about you, and it's going to come…up." My face, though I thought it was already bright red, had somehow gotten redder. I honestly hadn't thought about that. Jacob would find out. Then so would my father. I'd never be allowed here again.

"He'd understand right? I mean, I'm a teenager, and it's not like its some random guy. It's Paul, my Paul. I mean, we're going to get married as soon as we can…" I began to ramble, I couldn't help it. Was it getting hot up here? Was it just me? I then stood, and turned towards the cliff. I needed to cool off. A quick dip in the cold water always made me feel better."If you ladies would excuse me."

Without looking back I ran full speed to the edge of the clif. I went to jump, as I had many times this summer , but unforunately because I wasn't at all as gracefully as the other wolves, _thanks mom_, I tripped over a large stone I hadn't seen. With the speed I'd been running, I'd cleared most of the rock face. Most of being the key words there. I hit the jagged ones down at the bottom. I heard a crunch, and I screamed, not only out of pain, but mostly out of pure shock. Looking back up, I saw Kellie leaning over as fas as she could screaming something I couldn't hear. Soon, the pain of being thrashed into the rocks became rythmic, and soon enough my world went black.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Do let me know. ((Didn't mean for it to sound like she forgot about the Cullens. She's only staying with Jake for the summer, but is planning on going back with the Cullens.))  
**


End file.
